Moonlit Roses
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: The gang gets sucked back in time to the War of the Roses and find out that Serenity is the legendary Rose Duelist! Will she pick the red rose or the white rose?
1. We're in the Freakin Middle Ages!

**Nice: Hello everyone to my 4th fic! And say hi to Joey!**

**Joey:_ Hiya everyone! Welcome to Nice's 4th fic: Moonlit Roses. What's it about?_**

**Nice: A certain girl you know very well and the gang get pulled back in time to the War of the Roses.**

**J:_ A certain girl? Who Mai?_**

**N: No. You'll find out in the story. Just do the disclaimer.**

**J:_ Nice doesn't own anything. So who is it? Tea?_**

**N: No, you'll find out. Now stop trying to find out!**

**J: _Ok_.**

**N: Good on with the fic! Oh and this is during Battle City on the Battle Ship during Yami and Bakura's duel, okay? I don't want to confuse people.**

**Ch.1: We're in the Freakin Middle Ages!**

"**So Pharaoh, are you ready to lose?" asked Bakura.**

**Yami knew that wasn't kind, gentle, Ryou in front of him.**

"**I want to know who's really in control of Ryou!" demanded Yami.**

**The Millennium Ring reviled itself and Yami Bakura took control.**

"**I'm dueling for something much more powerful!"**

"**What do you mean?" asked Yami.**

"**Never mind that. Let's duel!"**

_**Later**_

"**I activate Dark Sanctuary!" yelled Yami Bakura. "It- "**

**But Yami Bakura never got finish is declaration, because at that moment a cyclone of red rose petals swirled around the Battle Ship.**

"**What have you done, Bakura?" asked Yami accusingly.**

"**_I_ haven't done anything! This isn't my doing!" yelled Bakura.**

"**What's going on Big Brother?" asked Mokuba.**

"**I don't know, Mokuba," replied Seto in awe at the roses.**

"**Joey, I'm scared!" said Serenity in fright. Suddenly she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her.**

"**Ahhh! It hurts!" screamed Serenity as she fell to the floor, writhing in pain.**

"**Serenity! Serenity, what's wrong?" asked Joey franticly as he tried to figure out what's going on.**

"**Look! The roses have made some kind of portal!" exclaimed Tea. She pointed upward to the sky. The roses had covered the sky around the ship and in the center was a black portal.**

"**What the?" said all of them as they looked to the sky.**

**Serenity looked up at the portal and in horror found herself floating to it! She cried out, "Joey help me!"**

"**Don't worry! I got you!" said Joey, Tristan, and Duke as all three grabbed her. But their efforts were in vain as they too were being pulled up into the portal.**

"**Ahhhhhh!" screamed the three boys.**

"**Don't worry I've got you, hun!" said Mai as she grabbed on to Duke's leg and pulled, but was pulled up too. Tea rushed to grab her and latched on to Mai's boot and was pulled up too.**

"**Hold on guys!" yelled Yami. He and Bakura ran to save the others, but like the others, were pulled upward. Kaiba and Roland grabbed Bakura and Yami. Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's leg just in case Kaiba was sucked up too. And the were all sucked up into the portal, leaving Namu/Marik behind. The portal closed up trapping the gang in the portal.**

**Marik said, "What the freak just happened? Where did they go?"**

**In the portal, everyone was being pulled somewhere in time. They all had their eyes closed. Soon, they felt themselves falling. Yami opened his eyes and saw that they were freefalling through the sky!**

"**Guys," he said, "If you're afraid of heights or of falling through the sky, don't open your eyes."**

"**What?" asked Kaiba as he opened his eyes saw the ground comes closer. He grabbed Mokuba and hugged him tight.**

"**Why are you hugging me so tightly?" asked Mokuba, unaware of the danger that they were in.**

"**I just want to tell you I love you and something is about to hurt in a few seconds," he replied sadly.**

**The group of teens and Roland screamed and hit the ground with a thud.**

**They woke up each other in a pile on the ground. Mokuba woke up first since he had a lot to cushion his fall, everyone else's bodies.**

"**Hey is everyone alright?" he asked.**

"**Yeah we are, now GET OFF!" replied everyone.**

**A little time later after they had untangled themselves, they started to look around.**

"**Um, guys?" asked Tea, "How can we still be alive when we just fell thousands of feet to the ground? We should've been liquefied!" **

"**She's right. We should've died," said Kaiba.**

"**Maybe we should go look for someone to help us?" suggested Mai.**

"**Hey! I recognize where we are! We're at Stonehenge in England!" said Bakura.**

"**Look! Someone is here, guys!" exclaimed Mokuba. He pointed to the figure that had been watching them the entire time.**

"**Oooohh! Summoned from the mystic circle of red and white roses, the one capable of pure power! There is truth to the legend of the Rose Duelist!" exclaimed an old man in off-white clothes. " My, my! The Rose Duelist is a girl! It doesn't matter if you are a girl! You are the Rose Duelist! L-Lady Mai.. I did it! Now we have the means for defeating the evil forces of Rosenkreuz! But, who are all these other people around her?"**

"**Did he just say my name?" asked Mai.**

"**Wait a minute. You were the one who brought us here!.?" said Yami.**

"**And who is this Rose Duelist, old man?" asked Kaiba.**

**The old man's eyes narrowed when he saw Kaiba. 'He looks just like him. Sounds like him too!' he thought.**

"**Oh, my apologies! In all of my excitement, I had forgotten that I was in the presence of the Rose Duelist! Allow me to introduce my self. I am Simon McMooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster. May I be as bold as to ask the name by the Rose Duelist would like to be known?" asked Simon as he looked to Serenity.**

"**She's the legendary duelist?.!" exclaimed everyone.**

"**My.. my name is Serenity. But I think you must be mistaken. I don't duel." Said Serenity.**

"…**Serenity? What a fine name indeed! Now here's the situation. The year in 1485, and you are currently in Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England. The British Empire is in turmoil with the House of Lancaster's rightful claim to the throne being challenged by Yorkish usurpers," explained Simon.**

"**Are you telling us that we are in the freakin Middle Ages!" exclaimed Duke. **

"**And Serenity here is supposed to stop a war!" said Tristan.**

"**Maybe you have the wrong person, sir," said Tea.**

"**No, she is the Rose Duelist!" said Simon.**

**Behind one the giant pillars of Stonehenge, a tall figure watched the group of people intently. '_Hmm.. so the Rose Duelist is not a man but a woman! Women are very easy to manipulate. I can get her to join my side easily. But, I need to get rid of those pesky people first!' _thought the figure.**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So do you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**

**J: My sister is the legendary duelist?**

**N: Yes she is. Will Serenity help Simon or will she help someone else. And who is the mysterious figure? R&R! No flames!**


	2. Serenity's Decision

**Nice: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Joey…do the disclaimer.**

**Joey: Nice doesn't own anything. I can't believe you got my sis in this story!**

**N: Yeah well deal with it! If you played the game, you'll notice that I changed a few things. Okay?**

**J: I bet they won't like it. No one will read it and you'll start crying.**

**N: Okay, just for that something going to happen to you in this chapter.**

**On with the story!**

**Ch.2: Serenity's Decision**

"**The power struggle is referred to as the Wars of the Roses, a name based on the badges used by both sides- a red rose for the Lancastrians, and a white rose for the Yorkists. Right now, our kingdom is threatened by the Yorkists and their wrongful claim to the throne!" said Simon.**

"**My, what history lesson. This is getting boring," said Kaiba. Suddenly he felt a chill. 'We're being watched…' he thought.**

"**All because the Yorkists enjoy the support of the Rose Crusaders and their sorcerous White Rose Cards. Using our Red Rose Cards, we summoned you, Lady Serenity, to this time and dimension. We hoped that your dueling experience would defeat the Rose Crusaders and lead us to victory!"**

"**That's just it! I don't duel! I only know a little about dueling!" she exclaimed.**

"**You will help us...?** **Of course, you will! Foolish of me to even doubt where your loyalties lie… Rumor has it that only the legendary Rose Duelist stands a chance against the power of Rosenkreuz! We appreciate any help you can provide against them," said Simon desperately. **

"**I don't know who this Rosenkreuz guy is, but you got my help," said Yami.**

"**I'll help too! My name is Joey Wheeler!" exclaimed Joey.**

"**We'll help also!" said everyone except Kaiba and Serenity.**

**Everyone looked at Kaiba for his answer.**

"**Oh alright. I'll help, but only because I already know who's going to win," he sighed.**

"**Miss Serenity?" asked Simon.**

"**I… um…I…" but she was cut off by a voice.**

"**Hmmm… So that's the effect of the Celtic Red Rose Cards… It looks like there's some truth to the rumor that the Red Rose Cards are capable of time transformation…"said the voice.**

**Everyone turned to face who it was. And they were shocked at who it belonged to.**

"**Hey! Kaiba, he looks like you!" exclaimed Joey.**

**The teen who looked like Kaiba, stepped from behind the stone pillar. He had on armor that looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He had on a green cape that flowed behind him even though there was no wind.**

"**It's been some time since the Battle of Barnet, _old man_..." said the Kaiba look alike.**

"**Rosenkreuz! What brings you here?" said Simon angrily.**

"**That's the evil Rosenkreuz! He looks like Kaiba!" exclaimed everyone.**

"**Yes that's him," said Simon through gritted teeth.**

"**Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me by that name," he sneered,** **"If you recall, I told you once before that you may only address me as 'Seto.' Or does memory fail you, _old man_?" **

"**And you," said Seto as he turned to Serenity. Everyone tensed up, ready to attack if he hurt her, "You must be the Rose Duelist." He knelt and kissed her hand lightly,** **"I must admit there's a certain aura of power emanating from you." He looked at her with his deep ocean blue eyes, Serenity found herself lost in them as a blush crept across her face.**

**Simon saw this and was infuriated. Joey looked like he was going to kill him. **

'**How dare he touch my sister!' he thought. He started to go to Seto when Kaiba held him back.**

"**Idiot," hr hissed, "Attack him and he can cut you down with his sword!"**

**Joey calmed down but still kept his guard up.**

"**I believe an introduction is in order. I am Seto, leader of the Rose Crusaders. There are members of our little group that prefer to call me by my full name, Christian S. Rosenkreuz," said Seto.**

"**I ask you again…** **What brings you here, Seto?" said Simon, his voice showed clear resentment.**

"**Mind your manners, old man! What else would bring me here… I've come for the Red Rose Cards!" he boomed, " After all, it is you who showed me how the summoning capabilities would evolve when the Red Rose Cards are combined with the transport powers of the White Rose Cards."**

**Simon gasped and said, "You aren't thinking of attempting the forbidden 'Rose Summoning'… If so, then the Red Rose Cards must never fall into your evil hands! Card Sorcery taps into the powers of the Ancient Ones... By their very nature, each card is a double-edged sword that can cut both ways… The Rose Cards alone harness tremendous power. There's no telling what horrors one might unleash to the world by combining both Red and White. I will sacrifice my own life if need be to prevent any from uttering the 'Spell of Doom'!"**

"**Spell of Doom!" exclaimed everyone.**

"**That sounds serious!" said Joey.**

"**The Spell of Doom…? Fool!" scoffed Seto, "The sixteen Red and White Rose Cards grant 'power over all!' Druid legend has twisted the true meaning of these cards! We Rose Crusaders have sworn to create a utopia free from the ravages of war. We intend to accomplish this with the power of the cards! And we shall do so by extending the rule of Richard III throughout the known world!"**

**Simon was silent at this proclamation. But stared with fiery eyes at Seto.**

"**By the way, it was clever of you to form a circle of red roses within the white rose barrier to summon the Duelist and her friends… But you were foolish to come alone," he said, and then added darkly, "This area is surrounded, and if you wish to leave with your life, you will do so only by handing over the Red Rose Cards!"**

**Everyone looked around them. Sure enough, there were knights and soldiers with bows and arrows and swords ready to attack. Everyone huddled together in fear.**

'**That fool better give that Kaiba look alike those stupid cards! I don't wanna die today!' thought Bakura.**

**Simon started to laugh, surprising everyone." Me? A fool…? Then what about you? Are you fool enough to actually believe the Red Rose Cards would remain here in my possession? Right after the summoning, I had the cards dispersed among our best duelists to keep them from your tainted hands!" **

"**Then you leave me with but one option… I shall enlist the aid of your precious Rose Duelist!" Seto declared.**

**Simon scoffed. "You take leave of your senses…"**

"**Yeah that's right! Serenity would never join you!" Joey exclaimed.**

"**And you speak too soon, old man!" said Seto, "Heed my words, Duelist! If you and your friends wish to return to your proper time period, you will require sixteen cards of the Red and White Roses... The Red and White positions must be laid out in reverse of the summoning order to send you home…"**

**Simon looked at Seto with wide eyes. "You know the spell..?"**

**Seto ignored him and kept going. "Since you need the sixteen Rose Cards as much as we do…I propose a partnership.** **Help us gather the cards, and I shall guarantee your return after we've achieved our ultimate goal!"**

"**An absurd proposal!" yelled Simon in anger, "Do you think the honorable Lady Serenity would even lend an ear to your ridiculous proposal?"**

"**Can you be so sure, old man?" Seto asked, "Let me see... Simon's side has eight of the Red Rose Cards, while my side - the Rose Crusaders - has possession of the eight White Rose Cards. As the numbers are even, simple arithmetic indicates that you should side with either of us. But I'm sure you'll take into account who's winning this war. After all, who was desperate enough to summon you in the first place? I think it's quite clear which side is better-positioned to send you home…" **

**Serenity thought about this. 'He's right. Mr. Simon was desperate to summon me here. But who can send me and my friends home other than him?' she thought doubtfully. **

**Simon saw the look of doubt on Serenity face and quickly said, "L-Lady Serenity!** **Heed not the words of this... this power-hungry lunatic!"**

"**Simon!** **Must you resort to name-calling? I'm hurt," said Seto as he faked a pout. This action made Serenity giggle.**

"**It seems that this Rosenkreuz guy is flirting with Serenity to win her over," said Mai, "and it's working."**

"**So that's what he's been doing," said Yami thoughtfully.**

"**What? Serenity's too smart to fall for that!" said Joey.**

"**Oh Serenity! Don't fall for him!" said Tea.**

"**I'll tell you what. Why don't we leave the decision to our dear Duelist? After all, Simon, the Duelist's future is not for us to decide, now is it?" asked Seto.**

"**Well, yes…But..." started Simon.**

"**Splendid!" said interrupted Seto, "In keeping with the old tradition of the Old Temple gardens, I offer you a choice, Duelist. Here are two roses," he pulled out two roses: one red, one white. "The white represents me and the red represents old Simon here…"**

"**For the sake of justice…Choose the red rose!" begged Simon.**

"**Stand by my side duelist…Choose the white rose," said Seto calmly.**

**Serenity looked at both roses, then at both men. 'Oh, I don't know what to do!' she thought desperately. She looked into Simon's eyes, they were pleading with her. Then she looked at Seto's eyes and was lost in the deep blue orbs again. She snapped out of her daze. She gingerly took both roses. She took in their rich smell.**

"**A rose by any other name would smell so sweet," she said softly as she stared at both roses. She looked up at both men and smiled sweetly at them. And then, with that sweet smile still on her face, she firmly crushed the red rose in her left hand. The petals gently flew away in the breeze. She put the white rose in her hair and stood by Seto.**

**Seto smiled at her decision. "A wise choice, Duelist! I see you are well versed in judging a situation. Welcome to the Rose Crusaders!" said Seto. He knelt and kissed Serenity's hand again, "I am… honored."**

**Simon and the others, on the other hand were shocked at Serenity's decision.**

"**No. How could you? No!" yelled Joey, his face contorted in anger. He rushed at Seto. Suddenly, he was tackled by a small figure. The figure had a dagger at Joey's throat. It looked like Mokuba!**

**Don't You Dare Touch Seto! You Filthy Dog!" said the Mokuba look alike sinisterly. He pressed the dagger harder into Joey's throat. A small trickle of blood ran down the dagger. **(this is one of my changes. I added Mokie to the story! Oh I love him so much! He's so cute!)

**Joey tried to get him off of him but the kid had him pinned tightly. He was, somehow, stronger than Joey!**

**Finally, Seto said, "Okay, Michel, get off of him."**

**Michel reluctantly got off of Joey still posed to attack him.**

**Joey quickly backed away from the trio, shocked.**

"**Now, Michel, get my horse," he ordered.**

**The kid disappeared behind a stone pillar, and then reappeared with a beautiful white horse. Serenity was awed by its beauty.**

"**Do you know how to ride?" asked Seto. Before she could answer, he picked her up bridal style and put her on the horse. She settled on the horse. "Comfortable?" he asked. She nodded as he mounted the horse. He turned to face the gang.**

"**It's time you all made yourselves scarce," he said sinisterly. **

"**I wonder what he means?" asked a shaking Mokuba.**

"**Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you out of the way until everything is settled," said Seto darkly.**

**Michel smirked as he snapped his fingers and a bunch of soldiers jumped out and grabbed the gang. They struggled against their captors.**

"**Wha…What's going on? Stop! Noooooo!" cried Simon.**

"**Let-me-go!" cried Kaiba. Mokuba cried out as he tried to fight his way out of his captor's hold.**

**Seto spotted them and said, "You two, why don't you join me as well?"**

"**I rather have the geek squad here as friends then to join you!" spat Kaiba.**

"**Yeah! What he said!" said Mokuba.**

"**Fools!" said Michel.**

"**Fine then. Be that way. Escort them to Simon's ship but along the way, do as you like with them. Beat them, torture them, I don't care just don't harm Simon. We need someone to tell Henry that the Rose Duelist joined my side!" he said evilly. **

"**Wait!" cried Serenity, "If my brother, his friends, or Mr. Simon are harmed in any way, I'll join the other side without hesitation!" **

"**Fine. Michel, I leave it to you to make sure nothing happens to her friends on the way to the ship. I'm leaving for the castle. I'll meet you there. Hold on. I'm going to go fast," he said to Serenity. He snapped the reins as Serenity latched herself around his waist. They rode off into the night.**

**Serenity heard as the cries of her friends grew softer. The gang watched as Serenity grew smaller and smaller until she was just a tiny speck on the horizon. Joey looked on as a single tear ran down his face as he moaned, "Serenity, why? Please be safe…"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Wow Serenity joined the Dark side. What danger awaits her? How will she fare in her first battle? What is the Gang going to do? Find out in the next chapter: Ch. 3: Henry Tudor **

**J: I can't believe she chose Kaiba!**

**N: R&R guys!**


	3. Henry Tudor

**Nice: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Tell them thank you Joey.**

**Joey: I'm not telling them squat!**

**N: Man, you're starting to act like Seto…**

**J: What! I no way I'm like Moneybags!**

**N: Fine then. Whatever you say. Just do the disclaimer.**

**J: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch. 3: Henry Tudor**

"**Keep moving!" said the soldier as he pushed Joey forward. Joey stumbled and almost fell. The gang and Roland were still walking to Simon's ship. They were quiet most of the way and the only person speaking was Simon, who was mumbling under his breath.**

"**I can't believe that Serenity sold us out like that!" whispered Duke. "And to a person who looks and acts exactly like Kaiba!"**

"**Yeah Kaiba why didn't you join Rosenkreuz?" asked Tea.**

"**There was something about him I didn't trust," said Kaiba.**

"**You didn't trust him? Why?" asked Mai.**

"**I felt that… he has some other motive than to help Richard III," said Kaiba.**

"**Some other motive? What do you mean?"**

"**Hey! Who say you could talk!" asked Michel as he looked down at them from his horse.**

"**Hey, what's your name, um…? Michel right? What is your relationship with Seto?" asked Mokuba.**

**Michel looked long and hard at his future self before answering. "If you must know, I'm his younger brother. My full name is Michel Mokuba Rosenkreuz."**

"**His brother!" exclaimed everyone but Joey, who was still sulking.**

**Kaiba and Mokuba looked at each other before asking another question. "Where are your parents? Surely they wouldn't want their children exposed to war," said Kaiba.**

**With this question, Michel looked sadden. Tears formed on the corners of his eyes. "T-they were killed when a Lancastrian army unit came and ransacked our town. Me, my brother, and the rest of the town kids were a mile away, playing in a field. We noticed that the sky had turned black with smoke and the smoke was coming from the town. We ran back to find that the village was burning and most of the townspeople were dead or dying. The army spared no one. They killed men, women, babies, pregnant women, and the old. They even killed the priests and burned the church. Christian and I ran to our manor, only to find it burning too and…" he stopped as he tried to stop his tears, "And we found our parents, dead on the front lawn."**

**They gasped. Tea said, "You poor child…"**

**Michel's eyes turn cold again. "Anyway, why do you care? Know my past won't change your current situation. The Rose Duelist chose us, not you. With her help, Henry and the Lancastrians will fall at her feet!"**

"**Hey kid, how much danger will my sista be in?" asked Joey.**

"**Hmm...It depends on who's castle she attacks first," said Michel thoughtfully.**

"**Could she die?"**

"**I don't know. Maybe. But right now she is in good hands."**

"**Hmph! I bet. That Rosenkreuz guy better not hurt ma sista or I'll ring his neck!"**

"**Relax. Your sister looks to much like _her _to get hurt."**

"**Her? Who are you talking about?" asked Tristan.**

"**Forget I said anything. Look, we are at your ship and we made it at day break," said Michel pointing. The rising sun illuminated a huge and lavish wooden ship. It had a flag with the red rose on it.**

"**Take off their bindings!" ordered Michel. The soldiers untied them and stepped away from them quickly.**

"**Now. Even though you are the friends and family over the Rose Duelist, if we ever see you on English soil again, we will not hesitate to kill you," said Michel darkly. "Now go!"**

"**Come on now! We need to tell Henry what has happened and warn the other duelists that the Rose Duelist will be after them soon!" exclaimed Simon as he pushed everyone to the ship.**

**Everyone boarded and the ship pushed off, sailing away from England and toward France. By night fall they landed near Brest, the home of the exiled prince, Henry Tudor.**

"**I wonder what Henry is like?" said Yami.**

"**I hope he is nice and cute," said Tea.**

"**Yeah. I hope so too," agreed Mai.**

"**Why are you two swooning over a guy you never met!" asked Joey.**

"**Well, he's a prince. And it's not everyday you meet a prince!" said both girls in unison.**

**All the boys sighed. "Girls," said Duke.**

"**Good thing I'm still too young to like girls," said Mokuba shaking his head.**

"**If you are done talking, we are here," said Simon. They stopped and looked in awe at the castle. It was gigantic! It was covered in rose vines.**

"**Dude… this is cool!" said Tristan.**

"**With this big castle, there must be riches inside!" said Bakura gleefully.**

"**Come. Lady Margaret and Henry are waiting for us," said Simon as he walked into the castle.**

**Inside was better than the outside. The castle smelled of roses and food. There were beautiful pictures on every wall. Fireplaces were burning so it made the entire castle warm. **

"**This way," said Simon, "He is in the grand dining room."**

**They walked into the dining room. In there was a long table with different foods on it. Facing one the fireplace was a high-backed chair. There was someone sitting in it, but they couldn't see who it was.**

**Simon bowed. "My lord, I have… returned."**

**The person in the chair spoke. "Ah, Simon. You are back, safe and alive. I'm glad."**

"**Yes sir, I survived. I was not hurt, too badly."**

**The person in the chair got up. The gang could see that he had a _very_ familiar hairstyle: spiky hair with red highlights.**

**He turned around to face the gang. They gasped at him. He looked exactly like Yami! He wore black leather with buckles and long cape.**

"**And who are these people Simon? Is one of them the Rose Duelist," he asked as he looked at the gang, studying them. His eyes stopped on Kaiba, and his face contorted with rage. He pulled out a sword a pointed it at Kaiba.**

'**Oh crap,' thought Kaiba.**

"**Simon! Why is Rosenkreuz here!" he yelled angrily.**

"**Henry, sir. That is not Rosenkreuz," said Simon.**

"**You're Henry Tudor? No way!" exclaimed everyone.**

"**Yes I am. But please, call me Yami. I find my first name very tiring. Which one of you is the Rose Duelist?" he asked with a smile.**

"**Um, sir. You see…" said a very afraid Simon.**

"**Simon. What happened to the Rose Duelist?" asked Prince Yami.**

"**She, um, joined Seto's side!" he blurted out really fast.**

"**WHAT? HOW?" yelled P.Y.**

"**She was caught under Rosenkreuz's spell. You know the one that he uses on women!"**

"**Do you mean flirting?" asked Mai.**

"**What is this "flirting?" asked P.Y.**

"**Do you know what courting is?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, it is like that."**

"**Oh. Simon! Go send a message to Lady Tea. Tell her that the Rose Duelist might come to her first and to be ready!"**

"**Yes sir!" and with that Simon left.**

"**You must be the Rose Duelist's family and friends. Could you tell me what she is like?" he asked.**

"**As her brother, I know a lot about her," said Joey. Just then his stomach growled. "Ohhhh. I need food," he moaned.**

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

"**Joey! Now is not the time to be thinking about food!" scolded Tea.**

"**How can you not be hungry? We just went day without food!" said Joey.**

**After he said that, everyone's stomach growled.**

**P.Y. chuckled. "It seems that you all are indeed hungry. Well sit down and eat until you are full. Then we will talk. While you eat, I'll go fetch Mother and tell her that dinner is ready." He walked out of the dinning room.**

"**Wow. He seems nice." said Mai as she ate a salad.**

"**Yeah. But he must be disappointed that he might lose this war," said Yugi glumly.**

"**Don't you guy's know anything?" said Kaiba with an exasperated sigh.**

"**What do you mean, Kaiba?" asked Joey with a mouthful of food.**

"**You geeks don't pay attention in history class, do you? I saying that it doesn't matter what side Serenity chose."**

"**It doesn't?"**

"**No it doesn't. Because the Lancastrians are going to win. No matter what happens. This is the past and the past cannot be changed. This is history. And history cannot be changed."**

**Just then, P.Y. walked in. "Everyone. I would like to introduce to you my mother Margaret Beauford." **

**A woman in a purple skirt and wearing chest armor walked in. "Hello. The name's Margaret. But people call me Mai," she said with her hands on her hips.**

**X's replaced Joey's eyes as he fainted and landed face first into his soup. Mai's eyes got wide as Margaret walked to the empty seat next to her and sat down.**

"**Whoa! Forgive me if this is rude, but you look young to be Henry's mother," asked Yugi.**

"**Well I was young when I had him and for some strange reason I look almost like I did when I was young. Oh well," said Margaret. Then she looked to Joey, who was still face down and passed out. "Um, it looks like your friend is drowning in the soup."**

"**Oh my!" said Mai as she lifted Joey's head out of the soup and onto the table cloth. **

"**Henry has told me that The Rose Duelist joined the Rose Crusaders. I'm I correct?" asked Margaret sadly.**

"**Yes. Serenity did, unfortunately," said Yugi.**

"**Too bad. She has dug her grave and many others," said Lady Mai glumly.**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**By the looks of it, she is not prepared, mentally nor physically, for this war. She might just get herself killed. Maybe in her first battle."**

"**No way! Not her!" exclaimed everyone. That woke Joey up.**

"**Her first opponent is Lady Tea, and she is no push over. She will kill her if she loses because Serenity betrayed us and Tea might be friendly but she doesn't take kind to betrayal."**

**Joey slammed his hands onto the table. "Tell me where her castle is. I must keep her from killing my little sister!"**

"**But what about what Michel said. He said that he would kill us if he saw us on the island again!" exclaimed Mokuba.**

"**I'll just sneak onto the land then. Now tell me where it is!" yelled Joey.**

"**Your loyalty to your sister is amazing. I can see that all of you have noble hearts. Maybe you can help us," said Lady Mai. She got up and walked to a chest and opened it. She pulled out a rolled up paper. "Here is a map of all of England and France. It shows you where all of the Rose Crusader castles are and where all of our castles are." She spread it out onto the table. She pointed at a castle on the map. "This is Lady Tea's castle, Windsor, near Stonehenge. If you leave now, you will get there by sunrise tomorrow."**

"**Thank you!" said Joey as he grabbed the map and started out the door. Lady Mai grabbed him by the arm.**

"**Where do you think you're going dressed like that and without any weapons?" asked Lady Mai.**

"**Oh yeah. Heh heh," said Joey embarrassed .**

"**Henry, go see if we have some strong but light armor for them."**

"**Yes Mother," said Henry.**

**He soon came back with a lot of different armor and weapons.**

"**Here. This is my own armor," said Lady Mai to Mai.**

"**Uhh, thanks?"**

"**Our servants here will show you to a room so you may dress," said P.Y.**

**A little while later, the gang came out with armor on. This is how they looked.**

**Tea: Blue dress-like jacket that stopped mid thigh, matching blue boots , grey leggings, blue gloves. She has a long thin sword that looks like a fencing foil.**

**Yugi: Almost like what Henry is wearing but navy blue. He has a small but thick sword.**

**Joey: A cream colored jacket with a thick brown shirt underneath, brown pants and brown boots. He has a long one handed sword.**

**Tristan: a simple breast plate armor with a outfit almost like Joey's under it, steel gauntlets and a large two-handed sword.**

**Duke: Red jacket with a black shirt underneath and red pants with black boots. Attached to both sides of his pants are two pouches with the one on the right holding throwing stars, the one on the left holding throwing knives.**

**Bakura: Light green jacket with black gloves and black pants. His weapon is a gun.**

**Mai: Her outfit is almost like Margaret's just with a shorter skirt. She has a quiver of arrows and a bow.**

**Mokuba: A forest green long sleeved shirt with matching pants and cape. His weapons are acupuncture throwing needles. He also has a small dagger.**

**Roland: A brown jacket with cream colored pants. He has a two-sided ax.**

**Kaiba: A black jacket with black pants and black gloves and long flowing black cape. His weapons are swords that are hidden in the cuffs of his jacket that fold out when he swings his arms down.**

"**Very good! Here are some medicines and some food," said Lady Mai as she shoved ten bags to them. She handed the map to Yugi. "Word has already been sent to one of the villages that are in England and is under our control. They are expecting you three hours before sunrise. There, they will have horses for you. It is important that you get to Lady Tea's castle before sunrise, okay?"**

"**Uhh, sure."**

"**Good. Now go and good luck! Don't die!" said Lady Mai.**

**The gang left the castle and ran to the docks.**

"**Where's our boat?" asked Duke. Just then, a soldier ran up to them.**

"**Did Lady Mai send you?" he asked.**

**They all nodded.**

"**I'm here to show you to your boat. Follow me."**

**They walked down to one of the docks. "Here you go. This is the ship she told me to get for you." The boat was small and rickety.**

**Everyone stared.**

"**You've got to be kidding me," said Kaiba.**

"**No I'm not. Since you are going into enemy territory, you need to go there undetected."**

"**Makes sense. But do you think we can cross the English Channel in this and not die?" asked Tristan.**

"**Well I don't care! I'm going to save Serenity or die trying!" exclaimed Joey.**

**They all got on to the ship and had Kaiba sailing it.**

"**The Rose Crusaders better watch out because we're coming to get them!" said Mokuba as he pumped his fist in the air.**

"**Yeah!" replied everyone. And they continued on their voyage to England not knowing all the dangers and heartache they would encounter.**

_**To be Cont.**_

**N: So did you like this chapter? If you didn't notice, this chapter was in the gang's point of view of what happened after the incident at Stonehenge. The next chapter is about what happened to Serenity after what had happened at Stonehenge. After that then there's the battle with Lady Tea.**

**Oh did you guy's see Saturday's Yu-Gi-Oh? It was cool that Bakura was able to reverse time like that. Oh and do you remember when Silfer got cut in half? They tried to edit out the blood as much as they could. And then when the priest with the Mil. Eye was forcing the people to fight and then forced Kisara out there and Seto was trying to stop the priest, but now he's completely evil now. That tugged at my heart a little.**

**J: Are you done yet? Remember you have finals in two days! You should be studying!**

**N: oh I know. Oh expect me not to update this and any of my other fics this week. I might but I'm not making any promises. R&R! **


	4. Seto and the Rose Crusaders

**Nice: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of my Action/Adventure/Drama fic Moonlit Roses!**

**Joey: Why is it Drama?**

**Nice: Well because of all the angsty things that will be coming in the chapters after this one!**

**J: Oh okay. I'll do the disclaimer now. Nice doesn't own anything.**

**N: Oh so you won't be confused. This chapter is what happened to Serenity after the Stonehenge incident, okay. Enjoy!**

**Ch.4: Seto and the Rose Crusaders**

**Serenity felt the wind in her hair as she rode with Seto through the countryside. Seto had been quiet during their ride so it left Serenity time to think.**

'**Was this a good idea? Maybe I should've joined Mr. Simon…No! This is what I felt in heart and I will follow it!' she thought. She looked up at Seto. 'He's so regal. I know he looks like Kaiba but there is something different about him…'**

**Suddenly, Seto spoke. "We're almost at the castle, Miss Wheeler."**

"**Oh we are? Please don't call me by last name, just call me Serenity," she said with a smile.**

"**Okay, Serenity."**

"**Thank you. Who is at this castle?" she asked.**

"**Our soon to be king, Richard III and the other Crusaders. They will be so happy to see you."**

"**Hmm."**

"**Is something troubling you?"**

"**No not at all! I was just thinking about my brother and his friends…"**

"**Michel will make sure that they are safe."**

"**But what if I never see them again!" she cried.**

"**Do not worry. After we get all of the cards, I will personally find them and bring them to you."**

"**I trust that you will."**

**Seto said nothing after her comment. He just stared straight ahead. **

**Serenity sighed. 'I guess he doesn't like to talk much.'**

**As they neared the castle, Serenity could smell the strong scent of roses. She looked to both sides of the forest they were in. There were lots of white rose bushes. They lined the path to the castle. She saw the castle in the distance. She gasped in awe.**

**The white castle was huge. Its tall spires seemed to pierce the night sky. It was also covered rose vines. **

'**I'm going to be staying here?' she thought.**

**Seto heard her gasp and chuckled. "Beautiful, isn't? Only the best for our king."**

**They reached the outer gate. Seto dismounted and led the white stallion inside. Serenity looked around at her surroundings. She saw knights staring at her and whispering, "Who is that with Sir Christian? Do you think she's a new recruit? No stupid! If she was, she would be the one walking and he riding! She looks familiar…Yeah now that I look at her she looks just like…" But Serenity heard no more because she and Seto had entered the main courtyard. **

"**Oh Seto-boy!" someone cried. Serenity turned to see a man who looked just like Pegasus!**

"**Oh God, not now," she heard Seto murmur.**

"**Oh my! Who is this beautiful maiden? Your new love interest?" asked Pegasus with a chuckle.**

**Seto's face turned a slight pink. "N-no! This is Lady Serenity, the Rose Duelist!"**

**Pegasus gasped. "The Rose Duelist! It is an honor to meet you." Pegasus bowed. **

"**Now if will excuse us. We must get Lady Serenity ready to meet Richard," said Seto sternly as he led the horse to its stable. He stopped and turned to Pegasus once more. "Go inform Isis about Serenity's arrival and tell her to have a new outfit ready for her."**

"**Yes sir!" and Pegasus ran off.**

**Seto lifted Serenity off the horse and on to the ground. "Wait right here," he said as he led the horse away. Serenity looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter. 'I hope Joey is okay…'**

**Seto came back and stared at her. 'She's so innocent, just like…" His eyes watered. 'No I will not think about _her_! This girl is a whole different person!'**

**Serenity caught Seto staring at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.**

"**N-no not at all! I must show you to your room," he said turning around quickly.**

"**Oh, okay."**

"**This way." Seto walked into the castle. When Serenity entered she was hit the strong smell of roses. Inside it was dark and cold. She shivered.**

"**Cold?" asked Seto.**

"**Kinda. Why is it so dark?" she asked.**

"**This is how Richard likes it. I'm sorry if it is not warmer."**

"**That's okay."**

"**Before I forget," said Seto as he turned to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, "This is for you." The badge had a white rose on it with gold center. She took it from his hand and put it on. "This shows that you are one the Crusaders."**

"**T-thank you…"**

"**No need to thank me. I should be thanking you. Now we can finish this war with you on our side."**

"…"

"**Well here's your room," he said pointing to a door. Serenity walked in. Seto called after her, "I'll see you in a few minutes."**

**In her room there was a woman who looked strangely like Ishizu.**

"**Um, hi. I'm Serenity. And you are?"**

"**I'm Isis. It is a pleasure to meet you," said Isis.**

"**Thanks. So where is this dress I'm supposed to be wearing?"**

**Isis held up a beautiful pink gown. "Oh my goodness! That can't be for me!" exclaimed Serenity.**

"**But it is, milady. One must look their best when meeting royalty," said Isis calmly. **

**Serenity took it from her and held it in her hands. It was silk. "I-I've never had anything so nice before!"**

**Isis smiled sweetly at her. "Let me help you put it on."**

**After a few minutes Serenity had the dress on. It fit her perfectly. She spun around letting the dress fly up.**

"**I feel like a princess, Miss Isis!" she said gleefully.**

"**You look like one. I'll see at breakfast, milady." She started to walk out the room.**

"**Hey, Miss Isis?"**

**Isis turned around. "Yes?"**

"**Call me Serenity."**

**A smile crept across Isis's face. "Of course." And with that, she left.**

'**She seems nice,' thought Serenity. She walked to her balcony. The sun was just about to rise. Soft, early morning breezes swept across her hair. She closed her eyes. **

'**I would've never been able to see this without Joey…' she thought. 'Joey, please be safe…'**

**She started to sing to calm herself.**

_**anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro**_

_**arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake**_

_**tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari**_

_**sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara**_

_**samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou**_

_**anna ni issho datta no ni**_

_**kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa**_

_**anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro**_

_**semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo**_

_**unmei to umaku tsukiatte iku nara kitto**_

_**kanashii toka sabishii nante itte rarenai**_

_**nando mo tsunagatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo**_

_**taikutsu na yoru wo tsubushitainda ne**_

_**anna ni issho datta no ni**_

_**fuzoroi na futari ni ima tadoritsukeru basho nado nainda**_

_**anna ni issho datta no ni hajimete au yokogao ni**_

_**fushigi na kurai ni miserareteru tomadou kurai ni**_

_**kokoro wa doko ni iru? doko ni fukarete iru? sono hitomi ga mayowanu you ni**_

_**anna ni issho datta no ni**_

_**kotoba hitotsu tooranai ugoki hajimeta kimi no jounetsu**_

_**anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro**_

_**semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo**_

"**That was beautiful," said a voice behind her. Serenity gasped and turned around the see Seto right behind her.**

"**I didn't mean to frighten you! I just was entranced by your singing! By the way, what language was that?" he asked.**

**Serenity blushed. "It's a song from my native country. I doubt that you've heard of it."**

"**Hmm. It's time to meet Richard."**

"**Oh sure." **

**He dropped some clothes down onto her bed. It was a light green jacket with brown gloves. There were also orange high-heeled boots that looked like they would cover her legs to the middle of her thigh. Next to those were gray leggings and a short gray and blue skirt. What shocked her the most was the sword lying on top.**

"**Um, what are those?"**

"**Your battle clothes. Tomorrow we are attacking Lady Tea's castle in Windsor."**

"**Tomorrow! I just got here!"**

"**I'm sorry. Those are Richard's direct orders. Now follow me to the dining hall so you can meet everyone."**

**She followed Seto out, glancing back at the sword. They made their way to the dining hall. He opened the door for her. She went inside and saw eight other people sitting down. Two she recognized as the people she met before: Pegasus and Isis.**

"**Ah, Christian. Who is this?" asked the man sitting at the head of the table.**

"**Richard, my lord, I present you Lady Serenity," said Seto as he bowed. Serenity saw this a signal and curtsied.**

**Serenity looked directly at Richard. He looked old. His face was sunken in and he was pale. 'He looks like a vampire!'**

**Richard looked back at her and was shocked. 'That girl! How can she be alive! I killed her with my own two hands! How?' he thought.**

**He got up. "I'm going to go to my study. Christian, please inform the others about tomorrows plan." He walked out. 'I hope she dies in the battle tomorrow. Wait. She will die tomorrow and I know how to do it!'**

"**That's strange, eh Rex?" said the boy with green hair and big gold glasses.**

"**Yeah it is Weevil. He usually eats with us," replied Rex.**

"**He must be preparing for the battle tomorrow," said Pegasus. "Now let's introduce ourselves to the little lady here!" He walked up to Serenity and bowed. "I'm Pegasus J. Crawford."**

**The boy with green hair stepped up. "I'm Weevil, Bug Master."**

**The boy in the red hat also stood up. " I'm Rex Raptor, Dino Duelist."**

"**I'm Bonez," said a creepy voice behind Serenity. She turned to see a kid with a scary face and almost screamed. He smirked at her apparent fear. "I'm the Keeper of the Undead.**

"**You look like _you're _undead, Bonez," said a blond man in sunglasses. He walked up to her. "Hey there toots, I'm Keith Howard. I control machines."**

**Then a huge scary looking guy stepped from behind Keith. He was taller than Seto. She cowered behind Seto. "I'm Panik, Ruler of the Night."**

"**Step away from her Panik. You're scaring her," said Isis. She turned to Serenity. "You already know my name, so I won't introduce myself."**

"**Hey where's that monster tamer guy?" asked Rex.**

"**He said that he was going back to his castle in the north and left last night," said Isis.**

**Just then, Michel came in. **

"**So did her friends make it to the ship?" asked Seto.**

"**Yes. They should be on their way to Brest right now."**

"**Good. Now Michel, introduce your self to Serenity."**

**Michel walked up to her and kissed her hand. "I'm Michel Mokuba Rosenkreuz, younger brother of Christian Seto Rosenkreuz III."**

**Serenity smiled at the boy. "Hi there Michel! I'm Serenity Wheeler."**

"**You look very pretty in that dress," said Michel quietly.**

"**Aw, thank you. You're so sweet." She patted him on the head.**

"**Michel…" said Seto.**

**Michel looked at his brother, "Yes?" **

"**Tomorrow, I need you to protect Lady Serenity for me. Can I count on you to do that?"**

**Michel beamed at him. "Of course you can! Now let's eat! I'm starving!"**

**They all sat down and ate. Serenity observed them. 'They act like one huge family,' she thought as she ate.**

"**Serenity," said Isis.**

"**Yes?"**

"**After this, I need to train you for the battle tomorrow."**

"**Train?"**

"**Yes, so if you get attacked and we are not there to help you, you can fend the attacker off."**

"**Okay."**

**Isis trained Serenity as best she could. Soon it was night again.**

**Serenity was on the ground panting. She was in the outfit that Seto had left in her room. Isis was a strong fighter. Serenity had lost to her 20 times but finally won the last one.**

"**Very-good-Serenity!" panted Isis. **

"**Thank-you. You-are-a good- fighter," said Serenity.**

**Then they heard clapping. They looked to see Seto and Michel watching them.**

"**See! I told you, she would win!" said Michel.**

"**Yes you did. Serenity you've improved. Here is your deck," said Seto as he handed her a deck of monsters. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I put a little surprise in your deck, just to help you out tomorrow."**

"**Let's go get ready for tomorrow Michel," he said and walked away.**

"**Go get some rest Serenity. You'll need it for tomorrow," said Isis.**

**Serenity made herself to her room and flopped onto the four-poster canopy bed. "I wonder what he meant by a 'surprise'?"**

**She went through the deck and gasped at what she saw. It was a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.**

"**No way! He didn't!"**

'**He gave me a Blue Eyes! Wow!'**

**While Serenity was in joy about having a blue eyes in her deck. A dark figure made it way into the woods near the castle.**

"**So you want me do kill the Rose Duelist tomorrow in the battle?" said a man.**

"**Yes. I need her gone before she finds out about what happened to her past self."**

"**Oooo! Do I hear guilt in your voice?"**

"**No you don't! Now will you do it?"**

"**Of course. Anything for you _King Richard_."**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Oh no! Why does Richard want Serenity dead? Why did he kill her past life and for what reason? Is this the same girl that Seto and Michel have been mentioning? Will Serenity die in the battle with Lady Tea? And can the other reach the battlefield without being caught? Tell me in you reviews what you think is going to happen next ! R&R! Merry Christmas from Seto's Nice Girl! **


	5. First and Last Battle?

**Nice: I'm so glad its Christmas ! **

**Joey: Why? Is it because you get gifts from your relatives?**

**N: Yes! And Tonight I get to watch both Inuyasha movies !**

**J: Oh. Well isn't this the chapter where there's a big battle scene?**

**N: Oh yes! You are going to see a lot of fighting and the big duel with Lady Tea! Now do the disclaimer so we can get this party started!**

**J: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch. 5: First and Last Battle?**

**The sea had picked up; tossing the rickety boat Yugi and the gang were in like a toy.**

"**Ohhhh!" wailed Joey, "I think I'm going hurl!"**

"**Well don't hurl on the ship, Wheeler!" shouted Kaiba as he tried to steady the boat.**

"**Well can you at least try to go smoothly?" asked Tristan, also turning green.**

"**Do you want to get to England before sunrise or not?" asked Kaiba sharply.**

"**He's right guys! We need to get to Tea's castle so we can save Serenity!" said Yugi.**

"**I wonder if this Tea is like me?" said Tea thoughtfully. **

"**I guess but she might a little harsher than you since she is in battle most of the time," said Duke.**

"**Hey, I think I see land from here," said Kaiba peering across the water. In the distance there was a big black strip of land.**

"**We're almost there!" cried Mokuba in glee.**

"**Thank God. I hate the sea," said Bakura glumly.**

**"Why? Afraid of water?" asked Joey.**

**"No!"**

"**How much time we have left Mr. Roland?" asked Mai.**

"**Well, we left Henry's castle around eight and it has taking us about five hours to cross the channel so it's around midnight," stated Roland.**

"**So we have six hours to get to the castle be fore sunrise," said Joey.**

"**We need to hurry!" exclaimed Tea.**

"**Well you don't have to yell because we are here," said Kaiba flatly.**

**Sure enough, they were near the shoreline. But on the shoreline there was a group a soldiers waiting for them. **

"**Are they with the enemy or on our side?" asked Duke.**

"**I don't know, but get ready to fight if they aren't!" said Yugi unsheathing his sword.**

"**Wait! Wait! Don't attack! We're Lancastrians!" said one the soldiers showing the gang the red rose badge.**

**The gang walked up to the soldiers and their horses.**

"**These are yours," said another soldier gesturing to the horses behind them. "And also these," he said handing them red rose badges. "Wear these so when you get to the castle, you won't be accused of being Yorkists."**

"**Thank you, very much!" said the gang as they rode off into the night.**

"**So let me get this straight, Richard. You want me and my men to fire a hail of arrows at this Rose Duelist regardless if she wins or loses the duel?" questioned the hooded man.**

"**Yes. See if she wins, it will seem like the Lancastrians killed her out of revenge. If she loses, it looks like they gave her the ultimate defeat!" Richard proclaimed sinisterly. **

"**You must harbor some deep hatred for this girl."**

"**You can say that. I had to kill her past life for reasons I will not reveal right now."**

"**But isn't she supposed to help in this war, like the prophecy said?"**

"**It said she was to help, it didn't say she had to live."**

"**Heh heh heh. You are a bad man! I'm going to love to see England under your rule!"**

"**Ah, thank you. I'm flattered."**

"**Both men laughed long and hard.**

**Serenity looked out her window. "I could have sworn I heard laughter… Oh well, I must be hearing things."**

**She looked back at her deck. 'I need to figure out a strategy so I can end the duel quickly without so many casualties.' She looked at her sword. " I hope I never have to use that to kill someone," she said aloud. "Now back to this strategy and then to bed!"**

"**Christian, isn't weird that Lady Serenity looks like the late Lady Serene?" asked Michel to his brother.**

**They were in Seto's room, Michel was helping his brother get his armor off. The small boy had to stand on a small ladder to unlatch the dragon shaped armor.**

"**Yes…it is," said Seto thoughtfully.**

"**You're thinking about Serene right now, aren't you?"**

"…"

_**Flashback**_

**_Seto rode through the burning village on his white horse. It looked like vision of hell: there were dead everywhere. Seto would normally stop to help but he had to see if she was alright._**

'_**Please don't be burning, please don't be burning,' he silently prayed as he neared the house that he shared with his soon-to-be-bride and her adopted daughter.**_

**_He was relived to see the cozy house not burning, but that sense of relief was soon gone as he closely examined the house. The red, white and her favorite, pink, roses in the front of the house were completely demolished. As he got closer to the door, he saw that it had been kicked in and coming out of the house was a strong metallic smell._**

_**In fear, he ran into the house but stopped short when he saw his love lying face down on the floor, bleeding profusely. **_

"_**Serene! Please don't be dead!" he cried falling to floor beside her. She stirred and tried to get up.**_

"_**Don't move! I'll turn you over!"**_

**_Serene slowly opened her eyes. "Christian…is that you?" she asked weakly._**

"**_Yes. It's me," he said with a small smile. "You're going to be alright."_ **

_**She didn't answer. She slowly looked over to the small bassinette in the corner. "Christian, go check on Rose. I haven't heard her cry in quite awhile. I fear the worse has happened to her."**_

**_Seto got up and slowly crossed the room. As he crossed, he noticed the sword markings on the wall and Serene's sword a few feet from the baby's bassinette. 'She fought to protect her self and the baby,' he thought._**

_**He got to the bassinette, the small white blanket covered her face. With a trembling hand, he pulled back the blanket and gasped. The small infant's face was blue with death. **_

"**_She's dead, isn't she?" asked Serene. Then she started sobbing. "My baby…"_**

"_**I'm so sorry," said Seto with a choked sob. He started to wrap her up.**_

"_**Please bring her to me. I want to hold her before I…"**_

"**_No! Don't talk like that! I won't let you die!" cried Seto as he neared her again. He dropped to the floor and put the small child into her arms. He cradled Serene in his arms and started to silently cry. Serene weakly lifted a hand to his face and touched it. _**

"**_Oh Christian. I don't have much time left. I wish we had more time together…"_**

"_**No please don't go!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

"**Big Brother? Are you okay?" asked Michel.**

**Seto snapped out of his daze. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you done yet?"**

"**Yes I'm finished. Do get some rest tonight, okay?" pleaded Michel as walked out of the room.**

"**Okay, Good night."**

"**Goodnight, Christian."**

"**Is that her castle?" asked Mai as she pointed to the red brick castle ahead of them.**

**The gang had rode all night without stopping. They weren't tired though.**

"**Finally! I hope she has something to eat," said Joey.**

**Everyone groaned. Suddenly a voice called out, "Halt! State your name and if you are with the enemy or not!"**

"**Let me handle this," said Yugi as he transformed in to Yami. He led his horse to where the lookout was.**

"**Have you forgotten the face of your leader?" said Yami smirking at the surprised guard.**

"**Prince Henry!" cried the guard as he dropped to the ground to bow. "Lady Tea didn't inform us that you were coming!"**

"**Well yes it was a surprise. I wanted to see this rose duelist for myself."**

"**Yes sir. You and your party can pass!"**

**The gang rode past quickly so the guard didn't see their faces.**

**They reached the front of the castle where some soldiers were waiting to take their horses. Then they walked into the castle.**

"**Lady Tea is this way, Milord," said one of the maids. She led them into a room decorated in red. Sitting on one the couches in a blood red velvet dress was Lady Tea.**

"**Hello, Henry," she said coldly.**

"**Um, Hi Lady –Ack!" cried Yami. Lady Tea had pulled out a whip and wrapped it around Yami's throat, choking him.**

"**How dare you impersonate Henry! Tell me who you really are!" said Lady Tea angrily her face twisted in rage, pulling the whip tighter.**

"**Don't hurt him! We're from the future and here to help!" cried Tea.**

**Lady Tea studied her future counterpart. She then smiled and said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me."**

**Tea smiled back. "Don't worry about it."**

**They both laughed.**

"**Okay. If everything is cool now, I think Yami would like some air," said Kaiba pointing to the now blue Yami on the floor.**

"**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" cried Lady Tea as she took the whip from around Yami's neck. Yami nosily took in air and his color returned.**

"**Now tell me the whole story about how you got here," ordered Lady Tea.**

**(Insert explanation here)**

"**So that's why we are here. To save my sista!" said Joey.**

**Lady Tea sighed and sat back down on the couch. "So you want to save the sister that sold you out. Alright, I won't kill her. But if she's does something stupid I will."**

"**Thank you, I think," said Joey.**

"**Now go get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."**

**Serenity was leading the army to the battlefield. She rode on a beautiful chestnut mare named Margarita. On her right on his black horse, was Michel, who was stone faced.**

"**Milady, you will meet Lady Tea in the valley between the two armies. So soon as you start dueling the battle will too. Don't worry, as soon as the duel is over, quickly get on your horse and ride to the back of the army to Isis. Be careful because the Lancastrian army will try to stop you. If you have to, fight them okay?" said Michel.**

**Serenity nodded. "Okay, I now what to do, thanks."**

_**Meanwhile**_

"**Man, I'm tired of waiting," said Tristan. Lady Tea's army had been at the battlefield since sunrise. Lady Tea was already in the valley waiting. She was still wear red but her outfit was almost like Tea's. The boys were at the front of the army on top of the hill. Mai and Tea were in the back and Mokuba and Roland were in the castle.**

"**Well you don't have to wait any longer," said Kaiba who was staring straight ahead.**

"**And why is dat?" asked Joey.**

"**Because, you mutt, they're here!" exclaimed Kaiba who was pointing to the opposite hill.**

**On the hill was the Yorkists army, led by Serenity.**

"**Do I go now, Michel?" she asked.**

"**Yes, and good luck Milady!" he said as she rode done the hill.**

**Serenity dismounted and walked to Lady Tea who was frowning at her.**

**She bowed. "How do you do? I'm-," she started.**

"**Shut up you wench! I know who you are! Your brother told me all about you," said Lady Tea venomously.**

"**My brother? He's here?" she asked.**

"**Yes. He's up there," said Lady Tea pointing to the hill behind her.**

**Serenity, temporarily forgetting where she was, started to walk to the hill. But she was hit hard in the face by Lady Tea's whip and was thrown back.**

"**Owww!" she cried. She felt her cheek, it was cut and bleeding.**

"**Did you forget that we have business to attend to, you witch!" said Lady Tea with a smirk.**

"**Okay, then slut. Let's do this!" proclaimed Serenity as she got off the ground.**

**As soon as they started, the battle did too. They armies were almost equal in strength so the battle was coming to a stalemate.**

"**Hey Duke," said Tristan as he dodged a soldiers attack.**

"**What?" asked Duke as punched another soldier, knocking him out.**

"**Isn't that Rosenkreuz guy?" asked Tristan pointing to Rosenkreuz who was cutting soldiers down at an amazing speed.**

"**Oh he'll pay for taking Serenity!" yelled both boys. Duke got out a few throwing knives and threw them at Seto when his wasn't looking. The knives looked like they were going to hit him head on, but without even looking, he raised his sword and deflected every single knife.**

"**H-how did he do that?" stammered Duke. Then Seto turned to the two boys and with a sinister smirk mouthed, "So do two want to die next?"**

**The two boys didn't need a second hint. They backed away quickly to where Bakura was. Bakura was blasting the soldiers away using shadow magic. He looked over to the two boys and asked, "What's wrong with you two idiots ?"**

"**Kaiba look-alike-was about-to kill- us!" they stammered.**

**Bakura started to laugh, but it was cut short by an explosion where the duel was taking place.**

"**I can't believe this!" cried Serenity as Lady Tea's army of Kuribos destroyed her Red Eyes.**

"**Hahaha! I bet you are regretting for joining the Rose Crusaders!" proclaimed Lady Tea.**

'**I gotta do something quick or I'll lose!' Serenity thought franticly. Her hand shook as she drew her next card. She gasped at what it was. It was Shining Dragon.**

**Serenity started to giggle. This bewildered Lady Tea. "What's so funny?"**

"**I'm about to win this duel!"**

"**What! How?"**

"**By playing this! I summon the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" Behind Serenity, a huge metallic dragon rose. They soldiers stopped fighting and stared in awe.**

"**What kind of Blue Eyes is that?" asked Kaiba also amazed.**

"**No way," gasped Lady Tea.**

"**Now, I don't want to attack and hurt you Lady Tea so surrender and hand your Rose card to me," said Serenity.**

" **No go ahead and attack me."**

"**W-what?"**

"**Just do it!"**

"**O-okay. Shining dragon, Shining Nova!" cried Serenity. The dragon started to glow.**

"**Everybody! Hit the deck!" cried out Yami as he jumped to the ground.**

**The dragon let loose its devastating attack, hitting Lady Tea directly. The resulting shockwave was spread among the battlefield for miles. Anyone who was still standing before the attack was sent flying and landed 5 miles away.**

**Serenity ran to check on Lady Tea. She was a little burned. **

"**Are you okay?" asked Serenity.**

**Lady Tea got up slowly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a few burns and scrapes."**

"**That's good. I didn't want to attack you."**

"**I know. But that's the thing about war. You must do things that are completely out of you nature to do."**

"…"

**Lady Tea reached into her pocket. "I think I must give this to you." She handed her the Red Rose Card.**

"**Yes!"**

"**Milady, you did it!" cried Michel as he rode down to meet her.**

**Serenity put up her fingers into a V for victory and giggled.**

_**In the forest near the battle**_

"**I think the battle is over now sir," said a cloaked man.**

"**Good," said the man that met with Richard. "Ready, aim, fire!"**

**A hail of arrow shot threw the air, heading for Serenity.**

_**Back at the Duel site**_

"**What did that mean?" asked Michel.**

"**What did what mean?" she said.**

"**The hand sign."**

"**Oh it meant victory!"**

"**Okay," said Michel. Then he heard a whistling sound. "Do you hear that?"**

"**Hear what?"**

"**That-," started Michel. Then he saw the arrows. "Milady! Look out!" he scream as he pointed to the sky behind her. Serenity turned around just as the arrows hit her.**

"**Aaaaaaahhhh!"**

**The scream was heard all over the battlefield. Joey looked up. "That sounded like…Oh no!" He ran to where she was. The others, also hearing the scream, ran too.**

**Seto jumped on his horse and rode to where she was. Him and the gang reached where she was at the same time.**

"**No! Serenity!" Joey cried out in anguish. Serenity was sprawled out on to the ground with an arrow in her left arm, two in her right leg, and the one that looked like it was fatal, the one that was sticking out of her side. She was still awake but was howling in agony.**

"**It hurts! It hurts!" she cried as she sobbed in pain.**

"**Don't worry Milady! Help will get here!" said Michel, fear lacing his words.**

'**Isis can't get here fast enough!' thought Seto. He snapped the reins of his horse and galloped quickly to Serenity side.**

"**Michel, give her to me! Quickly!"**

**The boy lifted Serenity up and gave her to Seto. "I'm going to the castle's hospital wing. Maybe Isis and Pegasus can help her. Take her horse back to the stables." **

**Hey what are you doing to my sister! Give her back!" cried out Joey.**

"**I'm getting her help," said Seto and with that he was gone.**

'**Don't worry, I'll save you this time,' thought Seto as he held Serenity in his arms, riding as fast as he could back to the castle. 'And I _will_ find out who did this!'**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Wow what a long chapter! Will Serenity live? Will Seto find out who was behind this? Find out in the next chapter: Ch.6: The Day After Oh if you didn't know, the song in the last chapter was _Anna issho datta no ni_ (We were so close together). It is the first ending for Gundam Seed.**


	6. The Day After

**Nice: Hi! Sorry that I left you guys at a cliffhanger. After all, it was the day after Christmas and I was still enjoying my gifts.**

**Joey: Hurry up and start the story! I really want to know if Serenity will live or not!**

**N: Stop being so impatient. You can't rush greatness.**

**J: Whatever, Greatness my butt.**

**N: Don't be hatin'. Now do the disclaimer.**

**J: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch. 6: The Day After**

"**Come back with my sister!" cried Joey as Seto galloped away from them. Joey let out an anguished cry as he pounded the ground with his fist.**

**Yami put a sympathetic hand on Joey's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine," he said.**

**While watching them, something in Michel's head clicked. "Hey, wait a minute here! I thought I told you guys if I ever saw you in England again I'll kill you!" said the boy with anger in his voice.**

**Michel pulled out his sword and ran to Joey and Yami, about to slash them to pieces. He was almost to Joey when suddenly four sleek metal needles hit his arm, going completely through his arm.**

"**Don't you hurt them!" yelled a voice. The five boys turned around to find Mokuba on the hill, nearing them quickly. He jumped down the hill and ran to confront Michel, who was nursing his arm. Mokuba's grey eyes blazed with intensity as he glared at Michel, who was glaring back.**

"**You _dare_ to attack me? I'll make you pay!" His injured arm still held his sword so he swung it at Mokuba, but his arm went numb and he dropped the sword. "W-what? What did you do to me?" said Michel angrily.**

"**My needles hit nerves in your arm causing it to go numb as soon as you tried to lift your sword. Don't worry; you can still use your arm. So I advise you to leave this place at once and get those needles taken out…before you lose you arm," said Mokuba with a smirk.**

**Michel was not pleased. "I'll get you for this, you see. I'll make you pay for this!" Michel picked up his sword with his other hand and sheathed it. Then he went to his horse and mounted. He took one last look at Mokuba and galloped away with Serenity horse following.**

"**Hahaha! Didn't know you had it in you to hurt another person!" said a laughing Bakura. **

**Mokuba let out a sigh. "I'm just glad you guys are alright. I saw that dragon and I thought all of you might have been hurt." **

"**Serenity got hurt," said Lady Tea as she got up and dusted herself off.**

"**What? She did!"**

"**Yes," she said wispily as she picked one the arrows off the ground. "This is arrow…"**

"**What? Isn't Lancastrian?" asked Kaiba.**

"**No…It isn't Lancastrian, but it isn't Yorkish either."**

"**How can you tell?" asked Duke.**

"**We, the Lancastrians, use maple for our arrows, while the Yorkists use evergreen wood, mostly pine, for theirs."**

"**And what kind of wood is used with these?" asked Yami.**

"**Oak. Oak arrows are mostly used by mercenaries or assassins on the mainland. Since this is oak, then that must mean…" L.T. trailed off.**

"**That must mean that someone hired assassins to kill Serenity," said Kaiba bluntly.**

"**The question is who," said Yami.**

_**In the forest near the Rose Crusaders castle**_

**Seto held Serenity tighter as he felt her grow cold. Serenity had long since passed out from the pain and was looking pale. He didn't attempt to take out the arrows because she might bleed out.**

'**No! I won't lose her, too! I must hurry!' he thought franticly. He saw that he was nearing the castle. Seto heard someone behind him galloping quickly.**

'**With her in my arms I can't defend ourselves if it is the enemy!'**

**Then a familiar voice said, "Seto! It is I, Isis!"**

**Seto turned the horse around to see Isis riding to him. "I heard from the soldiers what had happened. I'm here to assist you."**

"**Ride ahead and tell Pegasus to prepare a room so he can help her."**

"**Yes sir!" And with that, Isis rode off.**

**He looked down at Serenity's unconscious form. 'You see. You are going to get all the help you need.'**

**He rode into the castle and immediately gave Serenity to one of the nurses, who quickly took her to the medical ward. Seto followed her but was told that he couldn't enter the room while Isis and Pegasus worked on her. He sat on a chair outside and waited. He soon fell asleep.**

_**A few hours later**_

**Seto woke up in his bed. "What the? How did I get to my room?" he asked no one. 'I wanted to stay in the ward so I could see if Serenity is alright.'**

**His door opened and Michel came in with his arm in a sling. "Ah! I see you are finally up! You fell asleep in the medical ward, so the guards took you to your room and took your armor off."**

**Seto spotted the sling. "What happened to you?" he asked.**

**Michel scowled. "You that kid form the same future as Serenity? Well he attacked me with some needles and numbed my arm. It still feels like it's not there."**

"**He got the best of you and you're mad," said Seto smirking.**

"**It won't happen next time! I'll get him and the others for this. Serenity may not like it but oh well! I warned them to never come back, but no, they had to interfere!"**

"**Are you done?"**

"**No, not yet. I still have to rant some more. I'm just mad at what happened to Serenity. Those Lancastrian slime…Attacking her! It-it…It frustrates me! Argh! And that kid…smirking so smugly, it made me sick! And now Serenity's hurt!"**

"**How is Serenity?" Seto asked desperately.**

"**Isis said that she will be fine. She'll have to rest for at least for a week or so until she's better. But Isis needs to speak with you about something. She's waiting for you in Serenity's room."**

"**Okay thanks. You should go rest too." Seto got up and stretched. He walked out of his room and down the hall. He soon reached Serenity's room. He knocked waited before being let it. **

"**Come in!" said a voice behind the door. Seto entered and looked around the room. Serenity was in her bed sleeping. She was still pale but her color was returning slightly. Isis was sitting in a chair next to the bed.**

"**How is she?" asked Seto.**

"**She'll be fine. We're able to stop the bleeding and sew her up. But she won't be getting into any battles or training any time soon."**

"**Is that all?"**

"**Seto, I must speak to you about the arrows that hit her," said Isis.**

"**What about them? The Lancastrians hit her with those, right?"**

**Isis shook her head, "Those arrows were the kind mercenaries use."**

"**What!"**

"**Someone deliberately tried to kill her. I don't think Henry would hire mercenaries to kill someone."**

"**I'll find out who did this to her. They'll rue the day they crossed Christian Seto Rosenkreuz III!" **

"**Seto, could you watch her for tonight? I am quiet tired from the battle and form helping Miss Serenity…"**

"**Say no more. I'll watch her so you can rest. Tomorrow we must tell Richard what has happened."**

"**Yes, we must insure justice for Serenity." Isis left the room but turned around slightly to see Seto sitting down staring lovingly at Serenity.**

'**A love that cannot be, Seto. Your heart still longs for Serene even though she is gone. But fret not Seto; affections transcend time, so maybe Serenity will fall in love with your reincarnation. I feel that this attack was just the beginning and that many more are to come. Someone is trying to wrench her away from you again. Relish this feeling you have for her. Enjoy this love while you can and tell her how you feel now…before she's gone, too.' Isis closed the door and walked away; unaware that someone was in the shadows.**

'**So, he's fallen in love with her reincarnation. I must warn Richard that she is still alive and of this…_new development!_ Heh heh heh!' **

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So did you like the Isis's little speech on love? Hey, do you guys want me to put more about Christian's past with Serene? Or do you want more of the gang? Oh who has beat the game while being on Seto's side? I haven't yet, so tell me the order of the duelists on Henry's side, starting with who's after Tea. Tell me in your reviews! Bye Now!**


	7. The Day After 2

**Nice: Sorry for the uber-belated update. To find out why I haven't updated see the recent chapter of the Singing Kaiba Brothers. Oh yeah read my other fic Yu-Gi-Oh and the 108 Stars of Destiny, too. I kinda left you guys guessing who the shadowed person is at the end of the last chapter, didn't I? Well I'm sorry about that too. Man, I'm doing a lot of apologizing today aren't I?**

**Joey: You're just like that kid in that show Neon Genesis Evanglion, what's his name? Ah yes Shinji. You're just like him.**

**N: No I'm not! I don't live in world that is under attack by angels nor live in a place called Tokyo-3 nor am I unstable nor do I have a dad who is trying to destroy the world, again!**

**J: No! I meant that you apologize for everything even if it is not your fault.**

**N: Oh okay. Oh do you know what I found out? I found this book in the bookstore that was all about the heroes, villains, and antiheroes of manga and guess where they put Yugi at?**

**J: In the heroes section right?**

**N: That's what I first thought when I was looking in the Hero section but he was in the antiheroes section!**

**J: But why? He's a good guy!**

**N: I know! But I think it said something about Yami and the Items in it and that was part of the reason. They didn't even put Kaiba or Bakura in the book anywhere! Not even Zorc!**

**J: What are those people thinking?**

**N: That's what I thought! So my readers, what do you think? Is Yugi a Hero or an Antihero? Where would put Kaiba or Bakura or any of the main villains of Yu-Gi-Oh? Well let's get started. Joey do the disclaimer.**

**J: Nice doesn't own anything.**

**On with the fic!**

**Ch. 7: The Day After 2**

"**Okay everyone! Make sure that the seriously wounded are taken to the infirmary immediately!" ordered Lady Tea, as her soldiers staggered back into the castle. Some were looking down, ashamed that they didn't win or grieving for a fallen friend.**

**The gang were the last to come into the castle. Tea and Mai were questioning Yugi on what had happened, Kaiba scolding Mokuba for leaving Roland's side during the battle, Bakura was thinking about all the blood he spilled, and Duke and Tristan were comforting Joey, who was worried sick that Serenity might be dieing.**

"**Don't worry man. That sister of yours is tough like you. She'll pull through," said Duke.**

"**She gets her strength from you, too," said Tristan.**

"…**.," said Joey.**

**Lady Tea walked up to him. "Sir Joey," she said.**

**Joey looked at her. As soon as he did, Lady Tea gave him a good hard smack in the face that sent him to the ground. Joey looked up at her angrily.**

"**What was that for?" he asked.**

"**That is for acting like a big baby! You need to have hope and not give up so easily!" exclaimed L.T., jabbing her finger at him. She turned to walk away but winced in pain.**

"**Hey! Are you alright?" asked Yugi.**

"**It seems that attack hurt me more than I thought," she replied holding her side. "Anne!" she called.**

**The maid that they had met when they got to the castle ran up. She gasped, "Milady, you are injured!"**

"**I'll be fine. Could you led our guests to the gallery? I'll be there in an hour. Also, give them some food and water," said L.T. She walked away to the stairs that led to the infirmary.**

"**Well, if you would follow me," said Anne. She led them down a long corridor to a huge room covered in pictures.**

"**Wow! Look at all the portraits!" exclaimed Mokuba as he looked around.**

"**There are some couches here to sit down. I'll go get your food," said Anne as she left.**

**The gang examined the pictures. They were amazed on how life like they were. Then, they realized something.**

"**You, guys. These are portraits of us! Well, our past selves," exclaimed Yugi.**

**It was true. They saw a portrait of Henry and Margaret. Another with Lady Tea in it.**

" **Hey look! It's Mako! And look! Here one of you Tristan!" exclaimed Tea.**

**Tristan walked up to the portrait of him. There was a caption. He read it.**

" **It says that his name is T. Tristan Gray. I wonder what the T stands for?" said Tristan.**

"**Dunno. Maybe the T is like a title or something," said Duke.**

"**Now this is the portrait I like," said Bakura. He was looking a portrait of himself.**

"**You know, it's kinda weird that the you in the portrait looks exactly as you now. Like he had the millennium ring back then. But that's just being silly," said Tea.**

"**Maybe, since you are from England, this is your ancestor or something," said Duke.**

"**You mean Ryou's ancestor. Not mine," said Bakura.**

"**Hey guys! You might what to see this!" cried Mai. She and Joey were looking at one portrait. The Kaiba brothers were looking at the one next to it.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Yugi.**

"**Look at the portraits. Who do you see?" asked Joey. Yugi looked at the one Kaiba was looking at.**

"**No way! But that's Rosenkreuz! Why is he in here? I thought he was on the Yorkist side!" exclaimed Yugi.**

"**This one… This one looks like Serenity!" exclaimed Tea. She was right. The woman in the picture looked exactly like Serenity. The only exceptions was that this one had a lighter hair color. It was almost a pinkish color. And the other difference is that she looked at least a year and half older than theirs.**

"**Read the plaque under it!" exclaimed Mai. Yugi got closer and read the plaque.**

"**This panting is of Lady Serene, the Pink Rose of England. The sister of Sir Joseph and the… oh my gosh!" said Yugi.**

"**What? What is it? What does it say?" asked Duke.**

"**It says, ' And the _wife_ of Christian S. Rosenkreuz III!"**

"**WHAT! His Wife!" yelled everyone.**

"**Is that what that kid meant when he said that she looked like 'her' to get hurt?" wondered Tristan.**

"**You," said Joey to Kaiba, "married her?"**

"**Hey wait a minute here! I didn't marry anyone! That was Rosenkreuz who married her, not me!" exclaimed Kaiba.**

"**But what did she see in him?" asked Tea aloud.**

"**She saw good in him, that's what," said a voice behind them.**

**They turned around to see Lady Tea standing behind them.**

"**How long have you been in here?" asked Yugi.**

"**I came in when you were reading the plague," she said. She walked up to the painting and touched it.**

"**What did you mean when you said she saw good in him? 'Cause all we saw was anger and hatred," said Duke.**

"**He's only like that now because she's gone," replied L.T.**

"**She left him for someone else?" asked Mai.**

"**Actually yes. You see, Death became her husband instead of Rosenkreuz."**

"**Death?" asked Tristan.**

"**She was…murdered the day before their wedding," said L.T. sadly.**

"**M-murdered?" stammered everyone.**

"**By who?" asked Joey.**

"**We don't know. The village that they lived in was attacked by soldiers," said L.T.**

"**Soldiers? Lancastrian or Yorkists?" asked Kaiba.**

"**The survivors just said that soldiers attacked. They couldn't tell if they were Lancastrian or Yorkist."**

"**Where was Rosenkreuz?" asked Yugi.**

"**He was lured away from the village by a message to him saying that a member to the Crusaders wanted to talk to him in a town 10 miles away. He left and when he got there he realized it was trap to lure him away. He hurried back to the village, but it was too late. She and their baby were dead."**

"**Baby? What baby?" asked the shocked Joey. 'They had a kid!' he thought.**

"**The baby she and Rosenkreuz found when they came upon a destroyed village. It was a girl and she was the only survivor. They adopted her and she was theirs. I remember when she came back with her…."**

_**Flashback**_

"**Hey everyone!" cried Serene as she and Seto entered the castle. Seto was leading the two horses to the middle of the courtyard where everyone was sitting.**

"**Back so soon sis? I thought you would be gone for at least two weeks," said her brother Joseph. **

"**Well… Something unexpected happened and we had to turn back," replied Seto.**

"**Something? Something like what?" asked Henry.**

**Serene dismounted her horse and carried a slightly moving bundle to her friends. The bundle cooed.**

"**Something like a baby," said Serene. She unwrapped the bundle to show them a baby girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.**

"**You had a baby! I didn't even know you were expecting!" exclaimed Tristan Gray.**

**Serene hit him on the head. "I wasn't. I didn't have this baby, you dummy. This child is the only survivor of her village. So I have taken upon myself to raise this child as my own," she said.**

"**Well since it's yours now, I guess I'm an uncle now!" exclaimed Joseph. He took the baby from Serene. " Hello there!" he said in a baby voice, "I'm your Uncle Joseph!"**

**The baby took one look at Joseph and let out a loud wail. Joseph quickly handed her back to Serene. She immediately stopped and snuggled closer to Serene.**

"**That's the first time she has cried since we found her," said Serene bewildered.**

**Lady Mai let out a laugh. " She recognizes you as her mother now since you've shown her love. And it will take some time for her to get used to the rest of us," she said.**

"**How do you know?" asked Seto.**

"**I'm a mother, too. Trust me. I know," said Mai. She got up. " Tea, would you help me find some baby thing for…for…What's her name again?" asked Mai.**

"**We forgot to name her!" exclaimed Seto.**

"**What should we name her?" asked Serene.**

"**How about Rose?"**

"**That's a wonderful name!" exclaimed Serene. She looked at the baby. "Hello baby Rose," she said lovingly. "I'm your mommy and this is you daddy."**

"**Daddy!" exclaimed Seto.**

_**End Flashback **_

"**They were so happy with the baby. Serene had taken in many orphans before, but she all called them her little brothers and sisters not sons and daughters," said L.T.**

"**Why is she called the 'Pink Rose of England'?" asked Mokuba.**

"**Her and her brother are of Lancastrian and Yorkist blood. And what happens when you put red and white together?"**

"**It becomes the color pink," said Bakura.**

"**Correct. She thought of herself a part of both houses, not just one. She hoped that ,one day, both houses and England would be united. Is it united in your time?" she asked.**

"**It sure is. It's even called the United Kingdom," said Yugi.**

"**Then Serene was right about everyone being united one day," said L.T. "The Rose Crusaders and us were going to be friends. We almost were, but then we got the horrible news…**

_**Flashback**_

"**I can't believe that _the bride and the groom_ are late to their own wedding!" exclaimed Keith.**

**All of Serene and Seto's closest friends and family were gathered in a chapel. This was the first time that they were together and didn't try to kill one another.**

"**Maybe something's wrong with Rose and they forgot?" said Isis.**

"**Hey Michel, did your brother say anything to you yesterday?" asked Henry.**

"**No he didn't. All he said that he got a message from one of you saying that you needed to meet him," said Michel.**

**The Rose Crusaders gave each other questioning looks. Then Pegasus spoke up.**

"**We haven't seen Christian since the day before yest...ter…day…," he slowed down after realizing something. A shocked look came upon their faces.**

"**We need to find them _now_!" exclaimed Joseph. They all rushed out of the door and onto their horses and into carriages. They quickly rode to the village were the couple lived but were in shock when they got there.**

**The once lively, quiet village was now just a dead town filling with the cries of the dieing and the smoldering remains of houses.**

**They hurried to the house were Serene and Seto lived. They found the ransacked house and quickly dismounted and ran through the demolished garden and to the busted in door. They stopped when they saw who was in the front room. Seto was on the floor, holding Serene's dead, bloody body, urging her to stay alive, to not leave him.**

**Michel was the first one to speak. "Brother? It's going to be alright…."**

"**You know…it hurts so much…But yet…I can't… I can't cry… I can't cry for her…Why?... Why can't I…?" said Seto with his head down.**

"**How tragic," said Bakura to himself. He looked outside at the beautiful spring sky. 'Today was such a nice one, too."**

_**End Flashback**_

"**It little of us died that day…" said L.T. sadly. She sighed. "They were best friends and then lovers, so the pain was greater for him."**

"**Best Friends? How…?" started Tea.**

**L.T. put up a hand to silence her. "That is a story that only Rosenkreuz can tell you. All this storytelling has made me hungry. Where's the food that I asked Anne to get you?"**

"**We haven't seen her since she left," said Duke.**

**L.T. sighed and walked to the door and yelled, "Anne! Anne Where are you?" She stopped and thought aloud, " Where can that girl be?"**

_**In the castle kitchen**_

**Anne was sprinkling a fine powder over the food and into the drinks. She was humming while she was doing it. Soon she was done and said, " They won't know what hit them. After they eat this, they'll be e dead before they hit the floor!"**

**Then she heard Lady Tea calling for her. She smirked and looked down at the floor at the _real_ Anne who was bound and gagged. "Don't worry little girl, I'll be back to kill you after your Mistress and her friends are dead. Hahaha! Those Lancastrian slime will die!" proclaimed the fake Anne in a male voice. Then he grabbed the tray and said in Anne's voice, "Coming Milady!" 'Yeah I'm coming to kill you!' thought the fake sinisterly. **

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So did you like this chapter even if it was late. Who was the Fake Anne? Does he/she work for Richard or some one else? Find out in Chapter 8: Don't Eat It! Poison Food and Tristan Gray**


End file.
